Abusive, No More
by SpookyClaire
Summary: [PRNS] What happens when Dustin’s parents find out he’s a power ranger AND likes someone [they think]he shouldn’t? The missing 2 months added in[chap 2]. Got the idea from the Song ‘Stand Up’ by Adema. [[ DH slash ]]
1. Abusive No More

Abusive, No More.

Summery: When Dustin's parents find out he's a power ranger AND likes someone he shouldn't things take a turn for the worse in his life. Got the idea from the Song 'Stand Up' by Adema. DH romance

* * *

Dustin groaned, "No please, not now…"

He was at a family picnic. After an hours worth of begging he had managed to get the others to come, there was no way he could manage his family alone.

It's not that Dustin didn't love them, it's just…well, he didn't really like them.

Dustin could see kelzacks approaching in the distance. Shane, Tori, Blake and Cam were being forced to talk to Dustin's aunt; really she was interrogating the 4 on why Dustin was so secretive.

Dustin saw Hunter trying to slowly get away from his parents. Dustin ran over and grabbed his wrist.

"I need to talk to him for a minute, k mom n' dad?" They nodded confusedly at Dustin and watched as he dragged Hunter away. They both exchanged looks.

"What?" asked Hunter confused, but non-the less grateful for being taken from Dustin's parents.

"That." Said Dustin pointing to the kelzacks who were now only a few yards away.

Hunter nodded

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

The now morphed boys ran into battle. They fought for a while, the boys getting tiered. An unexpecting Hunter was triple-attacked and flew back into a tree, de-morphing and falling unconscious.

"Hunter!" Dustin called fearfully, his eyes flared with rage under his helmet and he slammed his weapon into the ground, smoke flared up from the ground, making a path of smoke until it slamed into the kelzacks. Knocking them all back, they retreated in defeat.

Dustin de-morphed and ran to Hunter.

"Wake up Hunter!" he ordered, after a moment of panic, Hunter opened his eyes and looked at Dustin.

He groaned, "They kicked my ass, didn't they?" he asked with a smile.

Dustin laughed in relief and before he could stop himself he pulled Hunter into a hug.

"Dustin!" came a gasp from behind them.

Dustin pulled back immediately, realizing what he was doing, and spun around to see…

His Parents.

"Mom-Dad…I--"

Before Dustin could say anything his father, who was much larger then he, grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him away. Mrs. Brooks glared at Hunter and stomped away.

* * *

Hunter ran up to the other 4 as they watched the two parents drag their son away.

"What's that about?" asked Shane, confused as to what's happening to his best friend.

"I think they know."

"About--?" Cam cut himself off

Hunter nodded worriedly

"HOW!" cried Tori

"They were talking to me when he dragged me away when he saw kelzacks coming. I kinda got hurt and de-morphed and after they left he de-morphed too, that's when they dragged him away…" he said quickly.

"You think they saw?"

"I hope to god not, but honestly, I think they did…"

* * *

(Brooks Household)

Jack Brooks harshly pushed Dustin into the house, nearly making him fall over. But before Dustin could regain his balance his father grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the living room.

"What the HELL was that!" his father screamed

"Um…what?" Dustin prayed the stupid act would work, of course, it didn't.

Dustin, caught off guard, was punched in the face, sending him to lie on his side on the couch.

"You know what! I'll give you a hint, yellow spandex!"

Dustin was terrified, he only saw his father this angry when he was drunk…at least then he had the chance to get away.

"I--"

"And who was that boy!" came the voice of his mother, Alice Brooks.

"That's Hunter, you know him."

"He seemed to be under the impression you two were dating when we were talking to him."

Dustin's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. 'I told him that they knew! Oh god! I'm so stupid!'

"OMIGOD! No! My baby's gay!" she cried and ran from the room crying.

Jack angrily went to punch Dustin again, but Dustin blocked it. This angered his father more. He punched Dustin in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor. His father kicked him a few times then spat "Get out." Dustin scurried to his feet and out the door. He ran not feeling anything for a moment, then the both emotional and physical pain set in and he fell to his knees, clutching his body, as if to keep it in one piece, and sobbed.

Dustin then stood, bent over from the unbearable pain in his stomach and limped towards the woods behind his house, where he teleported to the waterfall outside Ninja Ops.

Dustin landed on the ground; he fell over, not ready for the impact of landing. He quickly realized he couldn't let his friends see him like this. He limped over to the lake and washed off his face, cooling him off and washing away his tears. He used his sleeve to dry his face off and tried to standup as straight as possible, which was pure agony. He managed to get to the doorway behind the waterfall, he opened the door and slowly mad his way down the stairs, each step more painful then the last.

He managed to make it to the landing. "Dustin!" came the cries of his friends, but then everything started to get fuzzy, he felt really dizzy, all the voices and faces around him were starting to blend and he knew no more.

* * *

The 5 sat around the table in Ninja Ops.

Hunter had a haunting look. He kept thinking back to his conversation with Dustin's parents.

"_So, how long have you know Dustin, now?" _

"_Um, about a year, I guess." _

"_Really, what do you think of him?"_

"_He's so adorable." Hunter laughed "I love him." He smiled dreamily _

_Both of Dustin's parents got confused looks _

"_Adorable?"_

"_You love him?"_

_Hunter looked confused now "Yea…" _

_Didn't they know?_

_Then Dustin ran over…_

It was now he realized that they hadn't known. That couldn't have been good.

They thought they heard noises outside, and then the door opening. They all sat frozen, waiting to see who it was.

The steps were agonizingly slow.

Then they saw it was Dustin.

"Dustin!" they cried, Hunter was the first one making his way over.

They all stood around him.

"What happened!"

"How'd you get that black eye?"

"Are you ok, you don't look good…"

"Dustin?" asked Hunter softly as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Then Dustin's eye's rolled back and he collapsed. Hunter caught him.

"Dustin!"

"Come on," ordered Cam, "Bring him to the med-room." Hunter lifted Dustin into his arms and carried him to where Cam led.

He lovingly placed Dustin on the bed.

"Take off his shirt." Ordered Cam as he got some things together.

Hunter held back a smile at the order, but the happiness quickly faded.

Dustin was still in his street clothes. Hunter carefully took off Dustin's yellow t-shirt.

They all gasped, his stomach and chest and arms were covered in dark purple bruises.

"Oh god…" whispered Tori, she unconsciously linked arms with Shane and Blake.

Hunter lightly ran his hand over Dustin's chest. They heard an inward gasp from Dustin. They looked at his face. "Dustin?" Hunter whispered, as he caressed his cheek.

Dustin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hunter. His eyes started to turn red as they watered up. Dustin, ignoring the pain, quickly sat up and clung to Hunter.

"Oh…god…" he sobbed into Hunter's shoulder.

"It's ok Dust…it'll be ok…" he whispered hugging him, and stroking his back lovingly.

* * *

About an hour later the 4 walked in to see Dustin, curled up in a ball, asleep in Hunter's arms, his cheeks still tear stained. Hunter was unconsciously stroking Dustin's hair.

Hunter's eyes were red from crying too. But his face was dry. He looked up at the others.

"His dad did this to him." He whispered looking back down at Dustin's sleeping form.

"Oh no…not again…" whispered Shane

They all looked at him. Shane's eyes widened as he realized he had just spoken aloud.

"Again?" Tori, Blake and Cam asked at the same time.

Shane bit his lip; he had promised he wouldn't tell.

"Shane, please, tell us." Hunter begged

Shane sighed and looked down "As…as kids Dustin and I lived across the street from eachother. We were as good of friends as we are now…but at least 5 times a week Dustin would knock on my front door in the middle of the night. He was beaten and crying. His dad was an alcoholic, and an angry one at that. I—I promised I wouldn't tell…I mean, he got help when we were around 13…but I could tell every once in a while when Dustin was really quiet all day, his father had hit him again." Shane looked away from everyone trying to fight away his tears; he could remember perfectly those nights…

_It was quarter to 11 at night and Shane turned off the TV. He stood to go upstairs when there was a soft knock at the front door. _

_Shane hurried to the door, already knowing who it was. He opened the door to see Dustin leaning against its frame. _

"_Hey…" Dustin whispered _

"_Oh no, not again…come on." Shane lead Dustin to his room where he reached under the bed and got out the first aid kit he kept there. _

_He began to patch Dustin up, he then let him sleep on his bed, and Shane slept on the couch in his room. He slept on that more nights then he did his own bed. But he didn't mind. What he really wanted to do was shove this couch up Jack Brooks' ass…_

Hunter held Dustin tighter after hearing the story. Little did he know Dustin was really awake.

He sat up, still in Hunter's arms.

They all looked at him.

He looked down, his face red.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"For what?" they asked confused

"I coulda fought him off…but I'm to weak…" he whispered

"Honey, it's not your fault…" Hunter whispered

"Yes it is!" Dustin cried

"Dustin! Your father is an ass hole. He doesn't know what a wonderful person you are, he doesn't deserve a son like you."

Dustin looked up at Hunter. He smiled softly and hugged him.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Dustin walked in from the back of the store. To see Hunter standing in front of the counter. Both smiled at the sight of the other.

"Hey babe." Dustin greeted as he leaned over the counter and the two gave eachother a quick kiss.

"When do you get out?" Hunter asked hopefully

" 'Bout 20 minutes. But it could go faster if someone helped me!" he called over to Tori who was chatting with Blake. She made a face at him.

"I'll help." Said Hunter

Dustin smiled "With what?" he said was a seductive smirk.

Hunter laughed and walked behind the counter to help Dustin.

The two were cleaning up by the sinks in the back, Hunter smirked and splashed Dustin, and the two began to get water all over eachother.

Tori and Blake looked through the door into the back and saw the two making the mess, but laughing uncontrollably.

"Dustin's come a long way." Tori smiled

"Yea," laughed Blake, as the watched Dustin slip and fall. Hunter laughed hysterically, Dustin pulled him down on top of him and the two laughed uncontrollably…until they started to make out of course. Blake shook his head "Hunter's helped him a lot."

"Yea, they're so cute together." Laughed Tori

"Yea, but I think I've seen enough making out for the day." Said Blake turning his back to the door.

Tori laughed and kissed Blake.

"Come on, my shift's done."

They left the two lovers to clean up the mess they made.

**The End!

* * *

Unless of course people want me to make more! (Hopeful look) lol**

Review Please! I know it wasn't very good, but it's my first PRNS story, so please no flames!

The Missing two months are in my upcoming story 'Say Goodbye'!

So stay tuned!


	2. Say Goodbye

Say Goodbye

Summery: PRNS Set in the two months I left blank in "Abusive, No More"read that one first Dustin confronts his parents. DH slash

Note: Thanks to Blue Eyed Dragon Girl for pointing out how bad it sounded just dropping 2 months of it! Haha, guess I shoulda thought of that! Anyway! Enjoy!

**Please read A.N.M. first, or this will make no sense!**

**------------------------------------------**

"_Dustin! Your father is an ass hole. He doesn't know what a wonderful person you are, he doesn't deserve a son like you."_

_Dustin looked up at Hunter. He smiled softly and hugged him._

-----------------------------------

Dustin had been ordered to stay in bed for a few days by, none other then, Cam.

Not that he was complaining. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want Hunter next to him all day making sure he was ok?

Dustin sat up and looked around. He was finally allowed to get out of bed today and fool around. He got out of bed and changed into something besides the pajamas he was in.

He walked into the main room in Ninja Ops to find it surprisingly empty…then again, it _was _only 9 am. Dustin was about to walk out side when he heard the door open and voices cam came echoing down the stairs. He saw Hunter and Cam come walking down the stairs.

Dustin smiled when Hunter turned and looked at him. Hunter smiled a wide, warm smile and speed walked over to him, completely forgetting the conversation he had just been engaged in. He pulled Dustin close and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Cam merely shook his head and walked towards the computers.

"Glad to see your feeling better." He said

Dustin broke apart and smirked at Cam. "I'd feel a lot better if my legs weren't so stiff!"

"Well, that's a given, you've been laying down for the past 3 days." He said in his 'who-doesn't-know-that?' voice

Dustin merely rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Hunter.

Then the two lovers heard a snort of laugher and a chuckle and turned to see Tori, Shane and Blake standing there.

"Well, _someone's_ feeling better!" said Tori.

Hunter and Dustin smiled and joined the small laughter.

"I hate to break all this fun," came Sensei's voice from his spot on the table "but, Dustin, you're parents?" Dustin's face went white with realization. "Dustin?"

"Oh…" he said "…um…I guess…I have to go talk to them." He said

Hunter put his hand on Dustin's shoulder. "I'll go with you…?"

Dustin paused, then shook his head. "….no, no I have to do this my self." He said

Hunter nodded. Dustin stood and walked out.

------------------------------------------

Dustin fingered the key he had yet to give back in his hand and looked down at the doorknob. He unlocked the door, and paused. He took a deep breath, and reached to open the door, he placed his hand on the knob and…

The door open.

His father stood in the middle of it.

"Dustin." He said plainly.

"Dad." Dustin said back, not showing his fear.

His father glared for a moment, then steeped out of the way, allowing Dustin in. He lead Dustin to the screened off back porch, where his mother was already sitting on the porch swing. They stood there for a moment in silence, then Dustin broke it.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I-I'm not really sure what to say after last time, but I-"

"_You_ don't know what to say?" cried Jack "_We're _the one's who found out our son is a fcking super hero fag!" he said lifting his hand to hit Dustin

"Jack please!" begged Alice as she grabbed her husbands arm.

"Shut it, Alice!" he cried spinning around and slapping her

"HEY!" cried Dustin grabbing for his dad's hand. But Jack spun around and punched Dustin in the face, he went for another but Dustin grabbed his father's hand, he twisted it until it was ready to break, then he let go.

His father rubbed his wrist then turned to Dustan. He smirked and said "Coward." He then harshly grabbed Dustin's wrist and right when it was about the snap, the front door went flying open, causing Jack to let go.

"DUSTIN!" came Hunter's voice

"YOU!" Jack spat venomously. He advanced for Hunter but he quickly sidestepped Jack's attack and soon had him on the floor, his arms pinned behind his back. "Dustin! Call the police!" Dustin was frozen for a moment, just staring at his father. "Dustin!" Hunter called, struggling with Jack, who was trying to escape his death grip. Dustin scrambled up and went to call the police but his mother, who was clutching her swollen eye, fearfully said:

"I already called them." Dustin nodded and looked at his mother for a moment. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She threw her arms around her son and Dustin stiffly hugged her back, before relaxing into the embrace.

Soon the sirens could be heard and not long after that the police were taking Jack away in cuffs.

Hunter stood leaning on the doorframe watching a cop question Dustin intensely. Dustin looked ready to cry. Dustin looked up and met Hunter's gaze. Hunter smiled lovingly at him and Dustin smiled back, sniffed, and then looked back at the questioning officer.

"So—Mr. Hunter?" the officer asked, bringing Hunter back to the questions he was asking him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now, how long have you known about this?"

"Just since a few days ago."

"And how long did Dustin say this had been going on?"

"He said since he was about 6 or 7? I-I don't remember exactly." Hunter reported, his voice shaking. He took in a deep breath. 'How could anyone do that? To anyone? Especially someone so loving and selfless as Dustin…'

"I see…that's all for now Mr. Hunter. But if you think of anything else that may be important, please call me." Said the officer, handing him his card. Hunter nodded and put the card in his pocket. The officer walked away. Hunter watched Dustin for the next few minutes before the officer gave Dustin his card and stood to walk out. Hunter walked over to Dustin who had his head in his hands as he sat on the couch. Hunter put his arm around his shoulder and pulled Dustin close.

"Hey hun."

"Hi." Dustin said quietly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit. I—I thought I could handle just _talking_ to dad…but—I couldn't even do that…maybe he's right. I'm a coward and a failure…"

Hunter took his arm from around Dustin's shoulder and took him by the shoulders. He looked Dustin right in the eye. Dustin looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Dustin, Dustin, _look at me_." Dustin looked up at Hunter with tear filled eyes "You _are_ _not_ a failure nor are you a coward. You fight and defend everyone all day long. And you're a wonderful, caring person. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." Dustin smiled gratefully and Hunter pulled him into a hug. Hunter looked towards the door where Tori, Shane, Cam, and Blake we're standing looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Tori, who was in front, looked over and saw the two.

"Hunter!" she said and rushed over "Dustin? What happened?"

Dustin hid his face in Hunter's shoulder. Hunter felt Dustin's tears soak through his shirt shoulder. Hunter rocked Dustin back and forth, Dustin's head tucked lovingly under Hunter's chin.

"I'll tell you later." He said and continued to rock Dustin.

--

Dustin worked behind the counter, checking everything and making sure all the money was kept together. He was working harder since Tori was avoiding work by talking to Blake who had just walked in.

Dustin got hopeful. With one brother comes another…and…

"Hey babe!" came Hunter's voice. Dustin greeted Hunter with a lean over the counter and a quick kiss.

"When do you get out?" Hunter asked hopefully

" 'Bout 20 minutes. But it could go faster if someone helped me!" he called over to Tori who was chatting with Blake. She made a face at him.

"I'll help." Said Hunter

Dustin smiled "With what?" he said was a seductive smirk.

Hunter laughed and walked behind the counter to help Dustin.

The two were cleaning up by the sinks in the back; Hunter smirked and splashed Dustin,

"AH! This is a good shirt!"

"Oh really? Is that why it's covered in oil?" Hunter laughed

Dustin mock glared and then splashed Hunter. Hunter made a mock shocked face and took the sink hose from the foset and sprayed Dustin with it

"YOU CHEAT!" Dustin cried, he reached and grabbed a bucket of water from next to the sink and threw it at Hunter. In the process of throwing the water at his lover he slipped back in a puddle and crashed to the floor. Hunter laughed hysterically. "Oh you think that's funny?" Dustin cried, he grabbed Hunter and pulled him down. Hunter landed on top of Dustin and the two laughed loudly. Hunter then stopped laughing and looked down at Dustin with a smile on his face. He then leaned in and began to make out with Dustin. Dustin then pulled back and looked at Hunter with a soft smile.

"Hunter?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring."

--

**The End! **

_SO!_ What did you think!


End file.
